1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to voice communication via a network and more specifically to modulating a voice signal corresponding to a voice communication to change the voice signal to an average voice signal that is within defined minimum and maximum voice signal threshold limits set for voices of people living in a geographic area that is the intended destination for the voice communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innovations in communications technologies have made a wide range of enhanced communications services available to a user. For example, a user may dial a telephone number at the press of a key using speed-dialing, retrieve telephone numbers of missed calls, view telephone numbers of incoming calls on a display using caller identification (caller ID), and send or retrieve voice messages using voice mail. A communications provider often provides these types of services through a network, such as an intelligent services network (ISN) that is privately owned, but also may work in conjunction with a public switched telephone network (PSTN), for example.